Don't Be So Dramatic
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: High AU: Camelot High's drama class gets a new student who proves to be a bundle of trouble and giggles for Merlin. Forced to try out for the school play, Arthur and Merlin bond immediately, and Merlin falls for the straight? jock. Arthur/Merlin cuteness. Rating has been changed ladies and gentlemen! You know what that means! ;)
1. Magic Marker Wars

"Alright everyone." The teacher sang cheerfully as the morning bell rang. "Take your seats and we'll get the day rolling!"

Drama class was Merlin's favorite. The atmosphere of student-made masks strung up throughout the room and colorful audition posters just made him feel warm and well... at home. Guinevere perched on the end of her seat beside him, "Hey, are you trying out for the play this semester?"

"Naturally. You?"

"I want to be Cassandra." she giggled.

Merlin frowned, "You know that part won't be easy to get! They usually give the leads to seniors."

"Hey, Sophomores have just as much right to be a lead as the seniors. It's stupid that they're prejudice over something like that!"

The teacher turned, "Guinevere? Have something to share with the class?"

Gwen hid behind her raven curls, "N-no sorry Mrs. H."

"Now, as I was saying, auditions for star filled skies will be later today in the auditorium." she smiled brightly, "However, this production's auditions will be a little different, as principal Uther will be joining us as a judge."

A few of the students groaned. Principal Uther was well known for being rather harsh.

"Also," she added, "We've got a new student joining us today, while I'm aware it's rather late, I'm sure everyone will be very accepting. Please kindly welcome Arthur to our class today, if you don't mind coming up here hon..."

A tall boy with beautiful golden hair strode up to the front of the class. He slouched slightly, seemingly uninterested with the entire thing. He looked quite frankly, like a stuck up jock. His build was rough and slightly intimidating, but at the same time, extremely attractive. His shoulders hid beneath a dark leather jacket. The boy looked extremely out of place in a drama class. He waved half-heartedly before the teacher started chirping once more.

"Is there anyone willing to partner up with Arthur and show him the ropes of our wonderful class?" She smiled intoxicatingly.

Merlin leaned over to Gwen, "Don't suppose he's got a six pack under that leather do you?"

"Ahh, Merlin. Thank you for volunteering. Since you and Gwen have decided to be so chatty today, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking the seat up here. Arthur can take her seat while you help him get acquainted." She smiled yet again, Merlin cringed.

Gwen passed Merlin an apologetic glance as she gathered up her bag, shuffling to the front. Arthur strut his direction, casually plopping himself down in the seat opposite. Merlin groaned. He dropped his elbow onto his desk, leaning into his palm, and listened to Mrs. H.

The 'project of the day' was written on the board, and Mrs. H. insisted Merlin pair with the new kid. Arthur pushed their desks together while Merlin stood, bringing pack butcher paper and a handful of colored markers. "So," Merlin started, swerving his marker in the shape of a large s across the paper's top, "you don't look like the kind of guy who'd do drama. How'd you piss off the football coach?"

Arthur chuckled, "It was the principal actually."

Merlin paused, "You serious?"

"Yup. The good ol' tack in the chair prank."

Merlin couldn't help laughing, "Now what'd you do that for?"

"Honestly, I don't like dicks." he smirked, plucking the lid off a yellow marker.

"Merlin by the way."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah, my name. It's Merlin."

Arthur grinned devilishly, "Seriously? Like the weird old wizard?"

"Problem?"

"No, no, just... uhh... You were serious?"

Merlin pushed Arthur lightly in the arm, "Prat."

"Last name?"

"No. It's the equivalent to calling you a dick." he smiled.

Arthur followed up, scribbling over Merlin's words. "Hey!" he cried, "You cant put stars over my words!"

The blonde just stuck his tongue out, continuing, "I'm just making the poster beautiful. We need to make _sure_ it gets their attention." he sniggered.

Merlin brought his marker up to Arthur's face, branding his cheek with a big 'M'. Arthur gasped, but Merlin just grinned triumphantly, "I'm just making you beautiful. Naturally I just want to make absolute _sure _you get everyone's attention."

Arthur brought his marker up, "Oh, this means war!"

"Boys!"

Mrs. H's heels clicked across the floor as she walked briskly over to their desks. "Well, you're just a heap of trouble! I suggest you head to the principals office this instant." she glared, "And come back with clean faces!"

The two chuckled furiously as they leapt out into the hall, "You prat!" Merlin giggled, "You got me into trouble!"

Arthur punched him in the arm, "You can do that all on your own. You don't need my help."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"


	2. in History Class

Arthur and merlin sat silently in the cold seats of principal Uther's office, doing their best to contain their giggles, but failing miserably.

The Principal turned in his chair, the leather creaking against the metal almost to accent his sour expression. "If you both find this so funny, then I think we've got a bit of a problem. Now Arthur, I saw you in here just the other day coincidentally. Was drama not suitable punishment enough?"

"You can cage the lion but not the beast inside him." Arthur replied, quite proud.

Merlin bit back a grin.

Uther however, did not seem amused. "Well then I think you're brilliant sarcasm and attitude should be better put to use." He sat forward, elbows on his desk, fingers slowly tangling themselves in one another, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd last anyway. Therefore I believe a part in the school play would be fitting."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, "No arguments." Uther interjected.

The blonde groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Merlin giggled, which drew Uther's unwanted attention. "And you, Merlin." Merlin stopped giggling almost instantly, training his gaze to the floor. "You're already in drama, correct?"

"Uh.. yes."

"Trying out for the lead?"

"Well, I was hoping to yes..."

Arthur stared at the boy, he was trying out for the lead? He didn't look like that much of a performer, let alone an actor. Uther simply smiled a grim, cold smile, "Then I'll see to it you don't receive that part."

"What?!" Merlin yelped, "But-but you can't-"

"Hold your tongue boy."

Arthur cringed as Merlin fell silent, seemingly choking back tears.

"You're dismissed."

The boys left after that, less bound in their step then when they'd first come in. Merlin refused to talk to Arthur on the way back to class, and they didn't talk much during the rest of class either. In fact, it wasn't until the bell rang to signal the end of class that they even exchanged another few words. Arthur caught Merlin's arm on the way out, "Look man, I'm sorry about you loosing your part and all but-"

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I'm no really in the mood to talk right now. If you don't mind, I need to get to history." Merlin jerked his arm free and strode out the door, not taking a moment to loo at back at Arthur, who watched his leave in anguish.

Lancelot sat by him in history, propping his backpack up against his desk and slapping Merlin warmly on the back. "Hey Merlin. How was drama? Aren't tryouts today?"

Merlin groaned, his eyes tamed in the direction of the floor, "Principal Uther won't let me try out for the main character anymore."

"What?!" Lance sat up straight, "What for?"

Merlin laughed a few times, more sadly then anything else, "I had a marker war with a new student in drama."

"A marker fight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Merlin leaned back in his chair as the bell rang. Lancelot had bee his friend since the beginning of their freshman year. He'd been kind, funny and really cared for Merlin. He was one of those friends that would beat the jerk that broke your heart and just enter your house like it was his own. He usually came around to pose through Merlin's fridge for food. Right now though, he had the look about him. Merlin saw it a lot.

Lancelot's 'look' was a protective type, one that looked somewhat violent, but at the same time soft. Merlin sighed. "Don't do anything stupid Lance. I'm just bummed out over it. It's not the end of the world though."

"Who's the new kid?"

Merlin took a deep breath, "His name is Arthur. He looked like a jock." he turned, whispering now as the teacher stood and started scribbling words across the board, "Hey, you're on the football team, do you know him?"

"Arthur?" he asked, "As in Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin didn't seem phased, "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't really catch his last name..."

"Stay away from him Merlin. That guy is bad news."

Merlin frowned, "Why?"

The teacher turned, "SHH." he signaled, before returning to his board.

Merlin wasn't in the mood to get in any more trouble today, so he just ignored Lance. He spent the period trying to figure out what part he would try out for instead. There was the lesser character... one of the boys dressed as an angel. Maybe he could swing that one... or there were chorus parts... but Merlin wanted to be a little out there in the play. He wanted to stick out mainly.

Merlin sighed again before turning his attention to the window. It was going to be a long try out.


	3. Auditions

Finally, the end of the day.

The auditorium was partially crowded, about what you'd expect for a high school drama production. Apart from the numerous rows of red leather seats, there was a medium sized table sitting in the middle, two tiny maps lit, enough to light the judge's papers. Mrs. H and Uther sat gingerly at it's end.

The first student walked onto the stage, trying out for the main part. The second student the same. Then the third, then fourth. Then Guinevere took the stage, she sang beautifully, her poise and dignity lending a helping hand with the persuasion of the judges. She did a small courtesy before gleefully leaping off stage. A few more auditioned, and then it was Arthur's turn.

Merlin sat in his seat, wide eyed and mouth parted, just hanging without acknowledgment. He listened to Arthur audition, his song beautifully ringing throughout the auditorium. He had a hidden talent. The stuck up jock Merlin had met was gone, and the loveable goof he'd come to know hidden. Standing before him was a famous singer, full of talent and pride as he beamed with confidence. It was... just amazing.

Arthur finished his piece and it was Merlin's turn. He almost failed to reach the stage thanks to his shock. His legs wobbled slightly and his stomach flipped as he stepped up. He wasn't exactly the most confident, but he wanted to be in the play, main character or not. So Merlin sang his heart out, raising his voice with the volume of a lion, and the confidence of a powerful man. Some of the students who were chatting in the front paused to look at him, and listen. Mrs. H dropped her jaw. Uther didn't blink. The song ended sadly, its tune silently fading into the auditorium air.

Merlin was magnificent, and Arthur was the first to start clapping. When the entire auditorium was clapping, Merlin knew that on the stage was where he wanted to be. He smiled politely before exiting the stage. Gwen waiting for him, seat open at her side.

Some people didn't even audition after that, they just left.

"Hey." Arthur grinned, catching up with him as he was leaving the auditorium. "I had no clue you could sing like that."

Merlin blushed a bit, "Yeah, well... I don't exactly show it off much. You were pretty good too. I wasn't expecting that."

Laughing, Arthur slapped a friendly hand to his back. The two walked side by side through the hall, "So where you off to?" he asked.

"Locker, then home I guess."

"Oh cool, got your own car then?"

Merlin shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, attempting to stay composed, "No, I walk."

"You walk? So... you live close by?"

Merlin shrugged, "Not exactly..."

Arthur chuckled. They reached Merlin's locker and sadly departed. Stooping to his knees, Merlin fiddled with his lock. He stuffed a few papers into his bag before slinging it over his shoulders. He kicked it shut with ease before starting for the door. To his pleasant surprise, Arthur was waiting for him. "Hey..." he called, "What are you still doing here?"

Arthur nodded to the clear door and Merlin's heart sank. The rain was pouring down heavily, and he'd failed to bring an umbrella. "Shi-"

"Hold that thought." Arthur grinned, reaching into his pocket. He dangled his keys in front of Merlin, "C'mon I'll give you a ride. The weather is crappy."

Merlin smiled, "Thanks. Not too much trouble?"

"None."

The two of them rushed across the lot, through the rain and climbed into the little red car Toyota. Arthur flipped his hair, spitting water at Merlin's face, who flicked the water from his back at Arthur. "Prat!"

They started giggling pretty hard before Merlin noticed the faint M still printed on Arthur's cheek. He reached out to touch it, "Sorry about that by the way..."

Arthur slapped his hand away before turning a light shade of red. Was he blushing? Merlin furrowed his brow with confusion, but Arthur refused to acknowledge him. Merlin finally consented with the silence and turned to face the window. "Two more blocks then take a left..."

Arthur nodded quietly.

When they reached Merlin's house he grabbed up his bag quickly, maybe a little bit frustrated. "Thanks for the ride."

He turned to leave, "Hey, Merlin."

Merlin turned back slowly, leaning down a bit to make eye contact. "Sorry about that, I just don't feel so good."

"Oh..."

"I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

Merlin grinned, "Yeah. Besides, we still need to finish that stupid poster."

"Ohh! Does that mean I get to draw some more stars?"

Giggling, "No way! I'll draw on your face again!"

Arthur made a pouty face, only managing to hold it for a few seconds before he starting laughing as well. "Alright. See you tomorrow Merlin."

"See ya!" He waved as Arthur pulled away. He shook his head, muttering to himself, "That cabbagehead is gonna be the death of me."


	4. The Slip Up

"Arthur..."

"Yes Merlin?"

Merlin bit his lip, "You can't do that there..."

"Why?" Arthur grinned sadistically.

"Because, if you're too rough you'll tare me in two!"

"I'm just trying to make it exciting."

"Stop it already!" he begged, "You'll rip me!"

"Where? Tell me where Merlin?"

Merlin pointed to the part of the paper Arthur was doodling over, his marker, roughly pressed up against the page, was threatening to bleed through and tare the page. "There! On my head! Now, would you quit screwing around?"

The class project of the day was to draw your partner to the best of your ability. Arthur, being the prat he was, was scribbling all over his Merlin with the marker like a little two year old. Merlin shook his head, "You're going to get in trouble for that."

"Why? This is the 'best of my ability'" he grinned. "Besides," Arthur leaned back in his chair, the front legs lifting off the floor as he tossed his arms behind his head. "It's not like we get much for these projects."

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather not look like a yarn ball."

Arthur looked over to Merlin's paper, "Hey hey hey! I am _not_ that fat!"

Merlin smirked, "It's how _I_ personally envision you. It's not like I'm that far off anyway." he giggled, slapping his hand to Arthur's belly, and nearly bursting with laughter when the blonde started to lose his balance.

"Idiot." he chuckled.

"Prat." Merlin retorted.

The bell cheered gleefully and the class ended. Merlin and Arthur chucked their papers onto the small pile collected on Mrs. H's desk before heading for the door. "Merlin!" A happy voice rang. Gwen rushed him, practically jumping onto his back as she smiled. She snuggled into Merlin's face before giggling, "Merlin! The audition post sheet should be up by now, can we go check it pleeease?!" she whined.

Arthur laughed as Merlin tried to fend her off of, "Gwen..." he groaned, pushing at her shoulders.

"C'mon Merlin let's go check it out. I'd like to see if I made it anyway."

"Can't! I wanted to get to class early today." Merlin lied

Arthur squinted and leaned his face closer to Merlin, "You're not by any chance, nervous are you?"

Gwen took her stand next to Arthur, "Awe c'mon Merlin, don't be nervous. You did better then any of us."

"Well, except me." Arthur grinned, more joking then gloating.

Merlin shook his head, "Fine, but if I get my heart broken, I'm killing Arthur."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because I love Gwen more." Merlin stuck his tongue out.

He wasn't being truthful, but Arthur didn't need to know that. Sometimes he was a jerk, but Merlin couldn't help himself. It'd only been two weeks since they'd first met, but Merlin was harboring a secret crush on the blonde. However, the clueless prat deserved a little teasing_ at least_ now and then.

Arthur however, didn't seem the least bit phased, which disappointed Merlin a bit. The three made their way down the hall, standing at the auditorium doors at last. The pale pink sheet loomed on the wood, the three just staring at it from a distance. "So..." Merlin started, "I'm not the only nervous one huh?"

Arthur picked up his chest, "I'm not nervous."

"Prove it." Merlin snapped.

Gwen took Merlin's hand as Arthur slugged up to the door, glancing over the paper. He came back to the pack with a distressed expression on his face. He didn't look Merlin in the eye. "Look Merlin, those guys are just idiots, they're opinion is just-"

"God..." Merlin hung his head.

"I mean... those idiots actually gave you the part..." Arthur finished.

Merlin punched him hard in the arm. "You clotpole!" Merlin screamed, pounding his fists against Arthur's stomach.

"That's a new one..." Arthur grinned before catching up Merlin's wrists. "Would you stop hitting me now? Gwen and I got our parts as well. Guess that means we'll all be working together on this one." he smiled casually before turning back to Merlin.

Once calmed down, Merlin caught his breath. He hadn't meant to get that close to Arthur, who gripped his wrists tightly... They were... really close... _Really really _close. Were Arthur's eyes normally that blue? Subconsciously, Merlin's gazed darted from the blonde's eyes to his lips, then back again. Realizing it himself, Merlin started to desperately struggle from Arthur's hold. "Merlin?"

Saved by the bell. The class bell that is.

Merlin slipped his hands through Arthur's before darting off, not even bothering to say by to him or Gwen. "Hey, Merlin!" he didn't look back, he was too embarrassed. Merlin ducked into his class and took his seat, plopping his backpack onto the desk promptly before burying his face into it's lip.


	5. Angel and Knight

Star Filled Skies was a fun play to practice. The cast was all kinds of crazy and everyone spent the first hour or so laughing over how cheesy the lines were. Gwen, one of the protagonists, was a beautiful princess who's father insisted she marry a prince only. Arthur played the simple boy who, after seeing her one day in the town, strived to become a knight to be 'worthy of her beauty'.

The idea, was that an angel looked down on their love and decided it was worth his interference, so the play is mostly angel helping the prince. Merlin shrugged into his tunic, fiddling with his halo before walking up to Arthur. Mrs. H. thought it would be best if the cast started practicing in costume to help keep the experience fresh. Merlin grinned once he saw Arthur, who donned a knight's costume. He was actually very well fitted to it.

Arthur poked at Merlin's side, "Nice dress."

He blushed, "It's a robe!"

"It's a dress."

"Better than a tin can!" Merlin giggled, jabbing back at Arthur.

The two laughed as they poked at each other's costumes, shouting insults back and forth. Then Arthur's expression shifted, "Hey Merlin..." he started, "What was up with you yesterday? You know, when we checked the list?"

Merlin stiffened. He'd been trying to let it slip from his mind. "I just needed to get to class..."

"I'm talking about right before that."

Merlin looked up and realized once again that they were closer then he'd meant them to be. It would be so easy to just rush up and kiss the idiot. "I just wasn't feeling too good." Merlin returned, as casual as he could manage.

Arthur frowned, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Now can we get to actually doing some practice?" Not that he would be able to pay that much attention anyways, Arthur looked amazing in his suit of armor, all shined up and clingy. It actually made his shoulders broader, and over all manly.

Merlin tugged at his dress- his _robe_ before flipping through the first pages of his script book. "Sir, but a humble peasant, your love shines brightly through the skies as it burns. It is pure. Radiant, true, your love is-"

"Okay hang on..." Arthur interrupted, "How is this guy's love true? I mean, he'd only _just _met her."

Merlin didn't look up at Arthur, but trained his eyes to the script, "Maybe he didn't need to know her that long."

Arthur shook his head when Merlin finally lifted his head, "What?" Merlin asked, "Don't believe in love at first sight?"

"I think you have to get to know a person before you're allowed to truly love them. You can like someone though.. I guess..."

He shifted lightly, "Well we can't have a love story without romance..."

"What romance? At this rate, there's more romance between the knight and the _angel _then him and the princess!"

Merlin gulped uncomfortably. Were he and Arthur even closer now then before? If they'd moved forward during the conversation then he hadn't noticed until now... but now they were... so close... "So what? Should we rewrite the script? The angel and the knight?" Merlin asked, more sarcastic than anything else.

"Yeah..." Arthur was ghosting his words, lightly flying off with his breath.

His husky breath.

Merlin tried to stop himself, but his eyes started averting to Arthur's lips again. The blonde caught him before he could pull away this time. "Right. You come here a second." Arthur pulled him off to the side of the stage, the red curtains shielding them from the other cast members. "Do you like me?"

Merlin blinked. "W-what?"

"God you're a clueless idiot." Arthur pulled Merlin in for a firm kiss.

It wasn't rushed, but soft and brilliant. Merlin's knees threatened to give out when Arthur snaked his arms around his, gentle hands pulling Merlin further in by his back. Arms trapped between their chests, Merlin felt safe. It wasn't his first time being kissed, but it felt magical enough to be.

Arthur slowly pulled away, his grip still tight on Merlin however. "I like you."

"I figured that cabbage head."

Arthur grinned, "I've been wondering for a while if I was gay or not... I saw you in the halls one day and well, I kinda couldn't stop thinking about you."

Merlin blushed, "You're being as cheesy as this play!"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"So, getting put into drama?"

Arthur placed a light kiss on Merlin's forehead. "I overheard Uther talking in the office with Mrs. H. about it. They've got something going on together."

Merlin couldn't help giggle after imagining Mrs. H. and Uther being together. It was weird. "Anyway..." Arthur interjected, "I put the tack on his chair and luckily I got 'punished' into drama. Sitting next to you was a lucky break."

"You're such ladies petty coat."

Arthur shook Merlin playfully, "Don't be rude. I'm confessing to you and all you can say in reply is that I'm a girl's petty coat? What does that even mean!?"

"I don't know... I saw it on a TV show somewhere."

"Same one you get all your names from?" he grinned.

"Don't mock my name calling techniques!" Merlin barked.

Arthur kissed him again, happy when it shut him up. "As I was saying earlier, I don't believe in love at first sight. I think you have to get to know the person before you're allowed to call it love."

Merlin was silent for a while, "You love me?"

"You really are clueless Merlin" he smiled, deciding to kiss him again.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Kiss.


	6. That Kind of Face

**Well then lovelies, it pleases me to say that after some lovely comments, and (a few demands) ^_^ This story will be continued. Sorry to have left it there! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you all loved it. Thanks for lifting my spirits today!**

* * *

><p>It was hard to continue practice after that, mainly because concentrating wasn't an idea Merlin's brain was agreeing with. He watched closely as Arthur stood on the stage, enchanting the small audience of cast members with his performance as he sang to Gwen. That part sort of bugged Merlin, but nothing too nasty. It wasn't like Arthur was exclusively his... they'd only kissed.<p>

But.. it was an amazing first kiss...

It wasn't until the song was over that he'd even realized he'd been creepily staring at him throughout the entire scene. Not that it was his fault... Arthur looked amazing when coated in armor. Gwen gave a short curtsey as the rest of the cast clapped, applauding their practice. Arthur smiled over to Merlin cheekily.

"Oh shut up.." Merlin mumbled with irritation, quickly looking away.

Gwaine nudged his arm, "Hey, aren't we done for the day?"

Merlin thought back to the script. Gwaine was right, they didn't really have any scenes left to practice, which meant sitting in the uncomfortable chairs for the next twenty minutes, "Yeah, why?" he questioned.

Gwaine grinned. He was a mischievous soul, always getting himself into trouble. the only reason he was even interested in the play was because he had the hots for one of the guys in the cast. Maybe he shouldn't have asked... "Wanna ditch? It's not like the warden will notice if we pop out a few minutes early."

Merlin thought it over, it would be nicer to get the early start. He nodded, quietly following Gwaine as he stood, making his way out of the room. Because the drama department didn't exactly have their own locker room, the students were encouraged to store their items in the P.E. lockers, since they were just as big as normal school lockers thanks to the large sports reputation Camelot high held. It was also right across the hall thankfully, meaning no random students running through the halls, and less paperwork for the teachers.

Merlin hurriedly packed away his costume and script into his locker, wondering what to do with the free time. His ride wouldn't be there for a little while. Maybe he could sneak up on Arthur. They should be just about finishing up the last scene by now. Merlin could hear the shower start at the other end of the room. Why was Gwaine taking a shower _now_? Maybe he worked up a sweat acting and just didn't mind until then... The boy was weird, but one of Merlin's 'understanding friends'. They'd both been gay for a while, and actually dated for a short period of time the previous year, but never really felt romantic towards one another. It had been a mutual break up honestly, and it was just easy to have another guy who understood your preferences to gossip with.

His attention turned back to the mischievous thought of spooking Arthur, making him smile. Giving the prat a fright wouldn't be _too_ horrid would it? In fact he could probably use a good kick off his high horse for a change. The more he thought about it, the more Merlin managed to convince himself that it was a good idea. He ducked behind one of the rows of lockers, his face to the door, and waited for Arthur to enter. He checked his watch, they should be done soon.

The shower trickled to a halt. Hmm... must have been a quick shower, not that it wasn't like Gwaine, he never really cared too much about showering. He liked to just down himself in axe usually, claiming his musky smell would be what Percival liked. He grinned, with Gwaine gone, Arthur would probably come in alone, which would only make a little jump scare all the more terrifying. Serves him ri- "And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Merlin jumped, spinning around quick as possible, only to see Arthur, cheeky smirk sketched across his cheeks, "Well hello to you too."

"W-What?! Prat! Where'd you come from?!" Merlin shouted accusingly.

Arthur pointed behind him, confused, "I was in the shower... I got pretty dirty after practice today so I thought I'd rinse off... Didn't you hear me?"

Merlin groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead, now that he looked, Arthur was soaking wet.. and only had a towel to cover himself with. "I.." he blushed, "I thought it was Gwaine..."

"Oh Gwaine? He fell asleep in the other cubical. Must have passed out in the middle of his shower." he chuckled.

"Well.. Well why are you back early?"

Arthur tightened the towel around his waist, "I had a note fluke, Mrs. H said I should take it easy since I'd been stressing my voice more then it usually gets used, so she sent me home early." he explained casually, "Now, can you _kindly _explain why you were stalking about the lockers very suspicious like?" he grinned.

Merlin smiled innocently. Busted. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he adverted his eyes, "Well.. umm... I thought I could scare you... I guess...?"

Arthur brought his free hand to his hip in a superior manor, "And why would you do that?"

"Because you're a prat." he answered bluntly.

Arthur frowned, "You know, you use that word too much..."

"Do not!"

Leaning in menacingly, Arthur smirked as Merlin backed against the lockers, "Do so~"

Merlin's cheeks were flushed with bright pink. Arthur was.. really close. He became only more aware of how naked he was as well, water droplets dangling on the tips of his hair and the nub of his chin. It was too much, too sensual.

Slowly, almost tauntingly, Arthur leaned a little more, bumping lips with the boy, before bringing a hand up gently to his cheek, deepening every moment they kissed. He waited until he could feel Merlin's fingers against his chest before moving closer, pressing himself up against him, and trapping Merlin's arms between them. Arthur drew his lips away quickly, coveting the echo of their kiss bouncing off the lockers, "This seems familiar." he smiled.

Merlin let out a short breath, "You're too much."

"But you love it."

Merlin let his eyes close softly, trying to think of something else, "You're getting my clothes wet you know..."

"I can always take them off.."

Merlin's eyes shot open. Wait- wasn't that too soon? They'd only shared their first kiss a few hours ago... and they weren't even dating! He was moving fast.. but.. a small part of him really wanted to let him. Was he even serious?

Merlin stared up at Arthur, a lust filled stare returned to him, "I-"

"Just kidding." Arthur said, drawing back slightly, "I don't want to."

Merlin frowned, pushing Arthur away suddenly, "Prat!" he screeched, "Cabbage head! Clot pole!"

Without another word, Merlin turned, racing out of the locker room before Arthur had a chance to stop him.

Once he was gone, Arthur sat himself down on one of the thin wooden benches that centered the rows of lockers, "Did I go to far?" he asked himself, "...Hah..."

Arthur stared tiredly at the ground, "..I must have. He made up a new one just now." he let his head fall into his hands as he propped his elbows onto the ends of his knees, "Yeah. I'm pretty terrible. I earned my very own word."

He cringed, "I hadn't meant it that way... but he panicked when I teased him..." Arthur lifted his head and looked over towards the showers as he heard the cubical door open. They'd probably woken up Gwaine.

He turned his eyes back to the floor, "I just... didn't want to see him make that kind of face..."


	7. Lancelot vs Arthur

Getting up for school the next day was hell, and history was even more of a drag then usual. Merlin spent most of his period passing notes to Lancelot. They started talking about trivial things at first, with, "how's your day been?" "how's the football team lance?" "Is drama going well?" Around that point was when the topic of choice changed drastically.

Lancelot caught Merlin's arm as the bell rang, ushering him out the door with concern.

"What do you mean I was right about Arthur?"

"You told me earlier that he was 'bad news'." Merlin reminded, keeping his chin down while he talked, as if ashamed of himself, "I thought you were just messing with me, but.. you were right."

Lancelot frowned, "Well... what do you mean? What happened?"

Merlin arranged his books in the crook of his arm as they walked, an angry glare spread over his face, "Well..." He tried to think of how he could explain, since he hadn't exactly told Lance that they had had a thing. In fact, Merlin wasn't even sure that Lancelot knew he was gay. "He... I- UGH!" Merlin growled, "Let's just say he's a giant pervert! And... and an idiot! A prat! A big, fat, prat!"

"What did he do?"

"Well... let's say that he played with my friends feelings. Made them feel like a big idiot just when they had their hopes high."

Lancelot stopped walking, taking hold of Merlin's shoulders roughly, "Are you talking about Morgana from our Geometry class? You're not talking about Gwen right?! Seriously?"

Merlin rolled his eyes before shrugging Lance off his shoulders, "No worries, your precious Gwen is safe."

"What?" he shrieked, "I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, buggar off, everyone knows you like her! Even she knows!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin cringed upon hearing his name. An angered Gwen trotted up to them, looking very unhappy. She sternly pressed her fists to her hips, nearly glaring at him,"Merlin, what is wrong with you today?! You didn't look up from your script the entire drama period! You didn't even practice! And now you're being rude to your friends!"

With an irritated huff of air, Merlin crossed his arms, nearly dropping his books, "I was memorizing them! That's all!"

Scoffing, Gwen took up her hands to cross over his chest as well, "What for? You already know all your parts by heart!"

"Just- GRRR! Just leave me alone okay?" He growled, pushing past her angrily, "I don't want to see anyone right now!"

Gwen watched Merlin storm off with concern before turning to Lancelot with an upset pout. "I- I'm sorry he lashed out like that... I'm sure he didn't mean to upset anyone. Its apparently been a rough day, or something..."

"Yeah, or something." he turned his eyes cautiously towards her, "Do you really already know?"

"Hmm? Know what?"

Lance sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "That I like you?"

"I do..."

Slapping a palm to his forehead, Lancelot groaned, "Great... How long?"

"... A year?" she timidly replied.

"... does is bug you at all?"

"Look, can we talk about this later... people have started staring... and... class is going to start soon..."

Angrily, Lancelot moved away, "Screw class. I'm going to go find that dick."

His back was already to her as he left, so she raised her voice, "Who!?"

"Arthur Pendragon obviously."

* * *

><p>Arthur found himself being slammed up against a gym locker roughly by the hands of a stranger. "Whoa there buddy..." he laughed, raising his hands to the level of his eyes, "What's the big idea?"<p>

"What did you do to Merlin?"

His eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly brushed it off, "Who are you?"

"Lancelot, friend of his." he gritted his teeth, "A _good_ friend of his."

"Lancelot huh?" Arthur smirked with amusement, "We really are all medieval around here aren't we?"

"Shut up." he growled, "I want answers."

Cheekily; "Why don't you just ask Merlin? If you're such _good_ friends."

Lance's grip loosened a bit, "He wouldn't tell us..."

"Oh?"

"-But I _do_ know that you hurt a girlfriend of his."

Arthur frowned, "How so?"

"Don't play coy with me." he warned, "He told me that you messed with her feelings, got her hopes up and then dropped her like a boiling cup of tea!"

"What are you? British?"

"Shut up and talk already!"

With a full fledged smirk, Arthur chuckled, "Well that's a little redundant of you, don't you think?"

Lancelot's grip on Arthur's shirt grew deadly as he pushed harder against his throat, "Did you or didn't you?"

"..I didn't touch any girlfriend. The only friends of his I've even met are you and Gwen, to be honest, I don't think there could ever honestly be anything between me and her..." he cocked his expression in a thinking manor, "Well... maybe..."

"You touch a hair on her head and I'll-"

"Oh I get it." he frowned, "You're not really here for Merlin are you? You're worried about her? She your girlfriend or something?"

"Why are you such an ass?"

Arthur's face was blank, not because he was shocked, or even offended... he was... almost angry, "I'm only an ass when I want to be. You just make it easy to mock you. I thought you were here to help a friend... but it wasn't honestly like that... I'm kind of upset."

"Why should you be upset?" he flared.

Arthur let his hands fall to his sides, no longer fearing his oppressor, "I don't want him hurt."

It was Lancelot's turn to be thrown for a loop. He let his grip loosen too much, allowing Arthur to push him away easily. "There.. can I finish changing now?"

"It was Merlin wasn't it?"

Arthur slammed his locker shut, "Get the hell out of here already!"

"What happened?"

Arthur limped his body weight over his arms, his hands pushing against the cold locker metal, "Is he alright?"

Lance let himself relax, "Not really..."

"Look, I-... I just didn't want to see him with that scared expression..."

"Scared expression?"

Arthur turned, looking hopeless, "When we worked together in Drama, and the play, he was so fearless. From telling the teacher how he felt, singing proudly on stage.. even standing up to a stupid jerk like me... But... he looked terrified... so... I said I was kidding... and.."

"So you weren't messing with him?"

A short, half assed laugh escaped Arthur's lips, "Why would I?"

Lance felt sort of helpless as well. They'd gone from yelling at one another to trusting each other in an instant. It was weird, but he felt like Arthur wasn't like he thought. He could support this, "Truthfully, I didn't even know he was gay..." he let himself sit on one of the benches wearily, "Shows how 'good' of a friend I am..."

"To be fair," Arthur smiled, "You did nearly beat me to a pulp for him. That's definitely a friend thing."

"You should tell him."

"What? No way! He said he never wanted to speak to me again! Wouldn't even spare a second for me in class... what makes you think he'd sit still long enough to listen to me?"

"He's miserable you know."

Arthur let his eyes droop, "Yeah.."

"So?" Lancelot encouraged, "What are you gonna do about it?"


	8. Rainy Kisses

It was still raining.

It had been since Merlin got home. Maybe mother nature thought it would be a funny joke.

Merlin gathered a body pillow up into his arms, smothering his face in the sinking fabric. "Cabbage head... prat... big fat... prat." he mumbled in between the pitter patter of rain against his window. He shoved his face further into the pillow, as if trying to suffocate himself.

He should have known better then to trust that no good playboy. Arthur Pendragon was after all; football captain, handsome, funny... Merlin squished himself into a tighter ball around his pillow. Why the hell did he believe Arthur's 'love at first sight' babble. It wasn't the least bit believable. That made Merlin the fool.

There wasn't a reason to pity himself, "Toughen up Merlin." He whispered angrily into his pillow, "You're fine."

Merlin didn't even know he'd fallen asleep until his phone started beeping loudly with the Doctor Who theme song. Groaning, he reached for it, flipping the lid grumpily, "Hello?" he answered, voice a bit soar from sleep and tears.

"Merlin..."

He was wide awake now.

"Arthur?" he nearly screeched, sitting up instantly, "W-what are you doing?"

"Can you come to your door?"

Merlin flushed, "What? Why?!"

"Just come let me in."

Flinging his pillow against the wall of his bedroom, Merlin tumbled out of bed, feet crashing against the floor as he rushed for the front door. He nearly tripped on his way down the stairs... twice.

He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear before pulling the handle sharply, revealing a drenched Arthur, blinking the rainwater out of his eyes, arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm.

"Arthur!" Merlin declared, staring him over with concern, "Get in here before you freeze to death!"

"It's not that cold..." he replied, coming in regardless and wiping his feet.

Merlin frowned, "Your clothes will soak through because of the rain! You _could_ have frozen..."

Arthur smiled back at him as he peeled off his coat, "You cared?"

"Shut up and dry off a bit, I'm going to get a towel."

Arthur smirked as he watched him dash off into the hallway. He took a short look around, never having really been in Merlin's house before. The staircase split the front room in half, the side creating an odd hallway. Kitchen on the right, Living room on the left. Plain and simple, but still managing to grasp light elegance. "Nice house.." he muttered when Merlin returned, tossing a towel over his head softly.

"Thanks.. My mom grew up here. She's working late tonight, otherwise I would introduce you." he ruffled Arthur's hair with the towel, trying to get rid of the water. "You're clothes are soaked..."

"I'm fine."

"I've got some clothes you can try.. They should fit."

Arthur let his head hang as Merlin dried him off. Not really knowing why he'd rushed over in the first place. After the incident with Lancelot, he'd spent nearly an hour sitting around in his room wondering what to do. He'd started his car before he really knew what he was doing, and by the time he got to Merlin's doorstep it was too late to turn back.

"How do you know where I live? and for that matter how did you get my number?"

"Lancelot and Gwen." he shrugged, pulling the towel off his head once Merlin was done with it.

Merlin frowned, "When did you meet Lance?"

"We just sorta bumped into each other.." he lied.

They were standing fairly close to each other, and it would have been really easy to kiss... Merlin pushed that thought away with much effort; pointing up the stairs, "Let's go get you some clothes from my room."

Arthur nodded, following Merlin as they climbed the steps. Arthur chuckled when he saw all the posters scattered over Merlin's bedroom walls. It looked like a Merlin type of room, if that made any sense. It just suited him. One wall slanted with the house's roof, a window poking out through it's middle awkwardly, a bed slipped beneath it. The computer desk was littered with papers and pens, as well as broachers for drama classes and plays.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed as Merlin rummaged through his dresser.

"Well, its an old T-shirt, and I didn't know if my jeans would fit so... I sort of had to settle for sweats..."

"Its fine, thanks." Arthur smiled, standing to pull off his shirt.

Merlin blushed, spinning around so quickly he nearly lost balance. "So, umm.. What brings you here?" he asked awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Arthur replied, pulling the new shirt over his head, happy to be in dry clothes again.

He took a cautious step forward, wrapping his arms around Merlin's chest, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. It took Merlin by surprise. He reached his hands up to hold Arthur's arms with hesitation. "Arthur.. I really can't deal with this."

"I was lying." he half yelled.

"W-what?"

"When I said I was kidding in the locker room... I was lying."

Merlin frowned, "Why would you do that?!"

Arthur sunk himself more into Merlin's figure, "..Because you looked scared..."

Merlin let his shoulders relax, falling back against Arthur a little more, "What is that supposed to mean? I'm supposed to believe you? Like you really did it for my sake? What the hell!"

"I know."

"I mean," he continued, "Who does something like that! It's a stupid chick flick moment!"

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to face him better, "What?!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Arthur's lip crashed hungrily into Merlin's, making him crane his neck to reach better as they still stood like that, Arthur's arm's greedily hording Merlin, guarding him from the rest of the world. Merlin gripped tighter at those shielding arms, shutting his eyes to bask in the warm kiss. He felt safe in those arms, and within that kiss.


	9. THE END! FOR REAL! I MEAN IT!

**FINALLY! I HAVE POWER AGAIN! Sorry for the super slow update, I've got three stories out right now and I'm trying to update them all.. when I finally got this chapter written, my power went out! I waited three days to finally get it back.. T-T hopefully this is worthy of the wait! Thank you lovelies for sticking with me and my stories! xoxo -LovelyFangirls (P.s. this chapter is the reason the story is rated M) ;)**

* * *

><p>"Arthur.." Merlin panted in between kisses, standing on his toes as he was pushed against the door of his bedroom.<p>

Arthur grabbed hungrily at Merlin, pulling him as close as he possibly could, eagerly tugging at the boy's shirt. They kept a steady rhythm of making out as they teasingly tugged at one another's clothes until Arthur lost his patience, lifting Merlin so that he was forced to wrap his legs around Arthur's waist. He tried to knot his heels together at the back as Arthur started to walk towards Merlin's bed, but he couldn't manage to keep a good grip.

Merlin chuckled lightly when Arthur dropped them both against the bed, falling over Merlin with devilish intention in his kisses. He started beneath his jaw, biting softly before pulling the skin up into his mouth, leaving the boy with a sweet, intoxicating feeling.

Merlin held his arms around Arthur's neck, begging for more after every movement. Arthur pulled back, lifting Merlin with him before pulling up his shirt to reveal a soft, wanting figure. With dilated pupils, they carried on, Merlin pulling the strings of Arthur's sweats slowly, shutting his eyes in ecstasy when Arthur trailed possessive bite marks along his shoulder. When he started to push the pants away, Arthur let his legs slide up and out, pushing Merlin down onto his back once more; he didn't want to be the only one in his boxers.

It was all fast. Arthur practically ripped Merlin's pants off, enjoying how bashful he looked when Arthur gazed at him with hungry eyes. They were both able to see each other perfectly, and Arthur loved the way Merlin fiddled with his hands, not really knowing where to put them. It was adorable, the way he looked up to Arthur for guidance, hoping to do it right.

Arthur left a soft kiss on his temple, assuring the boy that it was alright before he started to move a single hand down his side.

Merlin felt multiple different feelings all at once when Arthur started to really touch him. He was anxious when fingertips traced the outline of his boxers, but nervous once they'd actually slipped beneath the fabric. His head was already pounding in his head, and every second that Arthur's hand lingered made his heart beat faster. He couldn't wait, but he wanted it to stop, in truth, he had to idea what he wanted anymore.

That was a lie. He wanted Arthur, and whatever he had to give. He felt like a virgin girl who'd just had her boobs touched. The thought almost made him laugh, but he held it in. It wasn't long before he was gasping under Arthur's hold, all thoughts he could have ever trailed off to far out of reach. His head was in the moment, every touch, kiss and bite. They were imprinted on his skin, and in his brain.

"You... you're really good at this..." he moaned out.

"I'd hope so." Arthur chuckled, licking the bottom of Merlin's earlobe before clamping his teeth in a quick second.

Merlin was starting to feel his stomach pool, and build. "I.. I think I'm close..." he gasped, digging his nails into Arthur's shoulder.

"Come for me then."

Merlin let out a short laugh, "That line is even cheesier in real life... ha-" his voice caught on a nerve as he felt himself release. His eyes began to weigh down with tiredness. Arthur was looking at him strangely, "What...?"

"You just look worn out."

He frowned, "It _is _past midnight lover boy. Didn't they ever teach you to come to your lady in waiting before bed?"

"And who would _they_ be?" he chuckled, rolling over to Merlin's side.

"Prince charming school..."

His laugh was fuller this time, "I'm no prince charming."

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, "You are to me."

"Go to sleep Merlin. You're sprouting nonsense."

"Sss'not nonsense." he slurred.

Arthur grinned, letting his head sink into the pillow, "Thanks."

"... Love you."

With a giddy smile, Arthur shut his eyes, "Love you too."


End file.
